The particular shape of the space in which the manipulator device is to move makes it possible to envisage a special structure capable of displacing an object while maintaining a radial orientation therefor which is considerably simpler than the structure of known manipulator devices (e.g. from document FR-A-2 670 424 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,266) which are designed to move an object parallel to itself.